roblox_blox_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Swords
Katana - Basic weapon sold for B$1,000,at Pirates Island and Marines Island 1st Skill: Lion's Song (Required Mastery: 0) Dash forward and hit any enemies in the way. 2nd Skill: Disaster Bird (Required Mastery: 20) Cut the air releasing a slash that hits all enemies in the way. Cutlass - Basic weapon sold for B$1000 at Pirates Island and Marines Island Has the same moves as the Katana. Duel Katana - Advanced weapon sold for B$12,000 at Bobby Island 1st Skill: Rising Phoenix (Required Mastery: 0) Long ranged attack for knockback. 2nd Skill: High Waves (Required Mastery: 20) Slashes around you. Iron Mace - Advanced Weapon sold for B$25,000 at Bobby Island 1st Skill: Mace Smash (Required Mastery: 1) Smashes the ground hitting nearby enemies 2nd Skill: Killer Combo (Required Mastery: 30) Slashes the air multiple times dealing damage to enemies Shark Saw - Uncommon weapon dropped by The Saw (Boss). 1st Skill: Consecutive Slashes (Required Mastery: 10) Slash in front of you multiple times hurting all enemies hit and stunning them. 2nd Skill: Execution (Required mastery: 60) The user spins and slashes around them for a period of time. Triple Katana - Sword sold at Snow Island for B$60,000 1st Skill: 108 Pound Cannon (Required Mastery: 20) Cuts the air releasing 4 slashes. 2nd Skill: Leopard Spinning Shot (Required Mastery: 60) Charges towards opponent. Pipe - Pipe sold at Snow Island for B$100,000 1st skill: Rage Combo (Required Mastery: 1) Teleports to the enemy and slashes them multiple times 2nd skill: Earth Smash (Required Mastery: 50) Smashes the earth throwing your enemy to the sky and dealing damage Warden's Sword - Rare weapon dropped by Chief Warden (Boss) 1st Skill: Focus Slash (Required Mastery: 35) You slam and ground and it hits your enemy multiple times 2nd Skill: Tornado Wave (Required Mastery: 80) Shoots a tornado whichever direction your looking at Dual Headed Blade - Sword sold in Sky Island for B$400,000 1st Skill: Assassinate (Required Mastery: 15) You dash forward slashing everything in your path 2nd Skill: Raging Wind (Required Mastery: 90) shoots out a tornado that turns into 3 other tornadoes Throws a small tornado in front of you sending your enemy flying and dealing damage Soul Cane - Sword Sold at Volcano for B$750,000 1st Skill: Soul Shot (Required Mastery: 40) Shoots a high speed ball at the mouse. 2nd Skill: Polka Continuation (Required Mastery: 120) Shoots multiple sword slashes in a small range Shanks' Saber - Legendary weapon dropped by Shanks(Boss). Can be upgraded. 1st Skill: Deadly Pierce (Required Mastery: 50) Teleports to the opponent and slashes them (When using v2) Teleports you farther at whichever direction your looking at and the slashes turn from 1 to 3 2nd Skill: Triple Slash (Required Mastery: 125) Makes three combined slashes and launches them at opponent (When using v2) launches 3 combined slashes that have a trail and have spikes at whichever direction your looking at Bisento - Legendary weapon bought in Sky Island for free, due to the new update. Can be upgraded. 1st Skill: Wind Breaker (Required Mastery: 50) Throws three wind slashes cutting and knocking back enemies (When using v2) Creates 3 spheres that Launches at which direction your looking at 2nd Skill: Quake Sphere (Required Mastery: 150) (When using v2) Creates a giant ball that wherever your standing that deals damage fast and becomes bigger overtime shoots out a ball that damages all enemies inside it Trident ''' - Sword obtained by beating Fishman Jones '''1st Skill: Trident Hook (Required Mastery: 50) Lets you hook anyone to you with a very far range 2nd Skill: Water Pulse (Required Mastery: 125) Lets you damage any nearby enemies but has a very short range Pole (1st form) ' '- Sword obtained by beating God Enei 1st Skill: Explosive Cloud (Required Mastery: 50) 2nd Skill: Lightning Rain (Required Mastery: 125) Dark Blade (Yoru) ' '- Legendary Sword Obtained with 1,200 Robux. Can be upgraded. Also known as Yoru. 1st Skill: One Thousand Slices (Required Mastery: 1) Slices the multiple times dealing damage to anyone in it's way (When using v2) sends over 10 slashes at whichever direction your looking at in a very close range 2nd Skill: Flying Slash Attack (Required Mastery: 50) Shoots out a beam of slashes dealing damage to anyone in it's way (When using v2) launches a big vertical slash at whichever direction your looking at Category:Weapon Category:Shop Category:Items